(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and an optical inputting device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been increased in size through development of liquid crystal panels and plasma display panels. Such display devices are thin and lightweight relative to the large size thereof such that they may be easily installed. The display device, which is thin and lightweight, may be used in various fields such as advertising, education and promotion.
When using the display device, a user may provide pointing information through an image using a laser pointer to instruct or select contents from the output image of the display device. The laser pointer typically provides the pointing information by irradiating a laser beam to the image of the display device.
In the display device, a polarizer is typically provided to control light incident to a display area, and as the polarizer is typically positioned between a photosensor in the display device and an external optical inputting device, light sensing of the photosensor may be deteriorated according to how the user using the optical inputting device grasps the optical inputting device.